


横跨大西洋主义

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Kudos: 2





	横跨大西洋主义

卢克接到了一个新委托，唐突荒诞不像样，竟然也能交到他手里。他能够神出鬼没，能够杀人无形，也能够把尸体销毁得无踪迹，但从未被要求过嫁祸于人——他又不是冷战时期的特工。然而一方面报酬诱人，另一方面这是组织的命令，因此他换了一套休闲装就连夜飞往加拿大。  
他的工作区域一般局限在欧洲，北美在人手紧缺的情况下到过美国一两次，加拿大是第一次来，显然高冷一些，像遍地精英，人人都紧绷着一张脸。信息有限，卢克打开当地的APP一看，理发店的队伍已经预约到了第二天，于是他先去面试了理发店外包的清洁公司。  
理发师丹尼尔是他的任务当事人之一。委托人要求上演一场无懈可击的嫁祸，能够让法官一锤到底，重审至死刑。通过这般手段，大概要么是委托人手段狠辣，要么是丹尼尔做人太缺德吧，像这种大案子，全国甚至国际都将知晓，丹尼尔在肉体死亡之前还要经历一次社交死亡。  
作为杀手，卢克的原则是不过问，杀是最终结果。但说到害人，刀插进哪个心脏第一次有了选择权。卢克是杀手，但是心里有过英雄梦的杀手，倒也想从长计议，看看哪个人杀的最趁手。  
清洁公司是轮班制，卢克的工作时间在每周三和周六关店之后。第一次到店里他没有以清洁工的身份，而是一个好不容易预约上的热门理发师的顾客。卢克是清爽的人，洗头的工夫就和工作人员摸清了丹尼尔的脾性，冷漠但专业，还顺带表明了自己的工作，这次来是提前熟悉铺面环境。  
尽管做好了心理准备，真实的丹尼尔还是要让他意外几分。脸又长又臭，穿着暗沉的紫色，头发也漂到近乎同种颜色，垂在肩上跟丝绒似的。  
“嗨，我是明天要来工作的卢克。”卢克还是想得到搭理的：“我想我这头发大概可以……”  
丹尼尔却‘嗯’了几下，通过镜子与卢克对视，比着“no”的嘴型，手从左边划向右边，像操纵一条拉链。  
健谈的卢克一时语塞，便自顾自地远离了专业的话题：“我明天会来这里上班了。”丹尼尔甚至没有看他一眼，注意力都在他的头顶上，他便继续解释：“不是学徒，也不是管理，就是负责清洁，希望能协助到你的工作。”  
丹尼尔还是没有搭理他，剪子卡擦卡擦地响，店里放着舒缓的音乐，熏香闻得卢克像在花田里。丹尼尔熟练地修剪他的头发，用几乎听不见的声音埋怨了一句：“好干燥，应该换一款护发素。”  
最后卢克的头发被剪短了一些，四六分，比原来要更惊艳了一些，硬要说的话像搞乐队的，要不是他现在穿着件单薄的T恤且牛仔裤还没有破洞。  
丹尼尔给他吹头，也没有送他到前台，只是建议他下次过来修剪的时间，还有一些护发的事项，用一种“发质本来就不好也不指望能变成艺术品但好歹也要马马虎虎追求一下”的语气。  
卢克从未觉得头发是如此重要的事项，听完以后心情还有些沉重，敷衍地应了几声，也没追问细节，最后拿着账单，准备走之前说了句：“明天见。”  
“明天？”丹尼尔一副闻所未闻的模样。  
呃，卢克想了想重提的必要，“到时你就知道了，不打扰您工作了。”  
其实也打扰不了。第二天卢克来搞卫生，在丹尼尔附近大概转了第五次，丹尼尔才注意到他，那时候刚给客人调好烫头的机器，忽然卢克拿起扫帚去扫头发，丹尼尔看着熟悉的发型吓了一跳，想起是昨天的客户之一：“你不要分散我的注意力。”  
卢克应声，在想他大概是记不起自己的名字。  
丹尼尔要比他高许多，事业有成但年纪还小，足足比卢克小了五年，但周围都没有人因为年龄给予轻视或者倚老卖老，于是卢克也像其他人一样尊称丹尼尔为“莱文先生”。  
莱文先生是工作狂，每天的预约满满的，一天一到两顿，啃的面包或者麦片，媒体如果预约他做造型，他就会提着他的理发工具箱坐上媒体的车，但一天无论在哪儿度过，最终都会回店里的一趟，他会从卢克收集的头发那里挑出自己喜欢的发质，做样本染染烫烫，有的做假发，那个属于他的房间被称为“丹尼尔莱文先生的秘密空间”。有一回卢克敲门，问是否需要打扫，丹尼尔慢吞吞地走出来，工作以后眼睛里捎着一些疲惫和不耐烦，直接从卢克手里要过抹布：“我想我可以自己胜任。”  
“我很谨慎小心的，什么要求都会谨记在心。”卢克又露出与杀手截然绝缘的微笑。  
倒是丹尼尔更像一个杀手，像是思考了一下，最后也不全是给的通融：“还是我自己来吧，但你可以帮我把垃圾倒掉。”  
本以为自己要碰壁的卢克点点头，跟着进去了。  
房间很普通，不大，墙壁上是一个轻奢设计的柜子，上面摆满了各种造型。隔壁有一个挂衣服的摆饰，上面挂了三四件几乎一样的衣服。柜子前面架着一张低矮的桌子，上面摆着些书，但配套的椅子却放在另一面墙的画架的前面，地上是一团团五彩斑斓的纸团。墙上有那么一些涂鸦，还有一些被刮掉了，然后在房间最角落最不起眼的地方，垃圾桶和洗手池隔壁是一些奖杯。  
卢克看着丹尼尔去拆垃圾袋，便途径那些纸团去捡，谁知丹尼尔喝住他说：“这些都是要的。”卢克点点头，表示自己只是想帮忙，把那些有些硬的纸团摊开看，都是些好看的造型，设计里有眼睛有鼻子有嘴巴，还都是男性的模样。  
“挺好看的，难怪你不丢。”又怕自己说多，起身去接丹尼尔的垃圾袋，关门前经过书架，闻到了一股福尔马林的味道，同时迅速装上了摄像机。  
不用上班的日子，卢克就窝在房间里上网和读书，另一个屏幕摆着丹尼尔秘密空间的监控录像。丹尼尔一天最多在那儿停留三个小时，换衣服，嚼东西，吃药，睡觉，断断续续地画画。他可以一天不讲话的样子，卢克在考虑要不要在他手机上装个窃听器了，但他还没见过丹尼尔拿出过手机，他更多时候在看手表，可能时间比人情还是更重要。  
店里小心眼的人没有，顾客有刻薄的，要求高的，但坐在丹尼尔的剪刀下边也没有敢大气讲话的。在卢克无数次想要随便抓个路边的小偷搭一条命进去的一天，他看见丹尼尔烦躁地往墙壁上扔东西，弧线的另一端放大一看，是手机。  
有手机啊。卢克看丹尼尔气鼓鼓地披上风衣和工具箱就跑出去，饶有兴致地跑去厨房做饭。  
当天晚上，理发店已经关店很久了，卢克却见画面冒起了光，丹尼尔背着一个长袋子。他垫了几层报纸，从袋子里倒出了——一具尸体，卢克眯眼看，不是假人，因为丹尼尔淡定地拿出一把锯木材的锯子把人头和身体分开，被溅了一身腥红。  
这个人是杀手吗，但这三个星期以来，这种例外的事还是第一次看见，而且他的手法并不娴熟，处理粗糙随便，漏洞百出，只有头颅和头发特别细心。卢克在考虑去找哪家的黑客去骇进他的手机，其实现在报警是他完成任务的最佳时刻，但他目睹了一件更尴尬的事——丹尼尔脱下裤子开始自渎——是愉悦犯？卢克愣住了，别开脸，把声音也关掉了。  
他开始查那个被杀害的人，发现是客人之后又盗取了丹尼尔所有客人的名单，最后发现这是失踪中的第二个。搞懂这个之后，卢克还查了丹尼尔的手机，他的最近联络人里全是叔叔，短信的内容大多是寒暄的问候：下次什么时候回来，新的一个月到了，房租是不是该付一下呢，最近叔叔想要去哪个哪个地方手头有些紧，维克多又弄坏了哪个东西，他不是故意的，不好意思哟之类的。  
又是这种家庭背景出问题的啊，卢克叹气，又责备自己的滤镜，毕竟自身的家庭背景也很特殊。  
证据搜集得差不多了，他也该去提交了。要说不适，倒也没有，身为杀手，这次没有杀人，而是指出他人的杀人行为，这注定会是一次毕生难忘的记忆了。  
他辞去工作的前一天和大家都说了道别，丹尼尔的脸色更凝重了，把坐垫换了一面就按着卢克坐下来理发。他忽然问卢克，波兰是个怎么样的国家？  
“你觉得是个什么样的国家？”卢克把眼睛往上扬。  
“我不知道，我没有走出过这个镇子。”  
“是个风景优美，安静，不怎么需要努力就能够过上好日子的国家。”卢克没有表示遗憾，又说：“其实都在差不多的纬度，极光，降雪，阳光之类的也差不多吧，我指和加拿大，其实也就跨了大西洋。”  
丹尼尔没有往下回应，杀过人的手用起锋利的剪刀却丝毫不可怕，和他的脸色不一样，带着安全、宁逸和规律。他现在在想波兰的冰雪吗，卢克不觉得，其实和他聊天已经是很大的意外了，因为丹尼尔很少在工作时分散注意力，他的手指修长又灵活，卢克不合时宜地想起不好的回忆，为了打发时间便用手机搜寻着加拿大的特产纪念馆，想给养父买些礼物。  
不知不觉头发也理完了，丹尼尔摘下发围时卢克还在看。理发师要下班了，没有忙于钻进私人空间，倒是和卢克一起踏出了理发店。  
“纪念馆的话我知道挺多的。”  
“噢，那再好不过了。”卢克抬头看他。  
两个帅哥站在一起挺养眼的，他们路过教堂，路过红绿灯，路过枫树，没有多少交谈，他是否心有预感呢，他是否想过赎罪？卢克把礼物袋装好，往借宿的地方走了。  
在离开加拿大之前，他把证据给媒体和警察局各递送了一份，提着行李箱离开加拿大时，他的头发还是那么光鲜亮丽。

波兰的空气有些麻烦，来自加拿大的特产如同一个从未被解密的惊喜，没能交到养父的手上。卢克收到了邮件，让他知悉养父被掌握在发件组织的手里，解救的条件是，卢克参加一个封闭式实验。  
关于实验所有的内容都停留在：不会有生命危险，包食包宿。里面还有一个摄像带，本来就没多长命的养父在里面奄奄一息。  
这不是可以要挟杀手卢克的东西，但却能要挟住寻常人卢克还未泯灭的心。他想起了刚告别不久的大西洋彼岸的丹尼尔，同样是寄人篱下的他会花费多长时间杀掉名义上的家人之一呢？  
卢克与他相似又不相似，他对养父是畏惧、崇敬多种难以名状的情感汇聚在一起的亲近。  
他点燃一支蓝莓味的烟，把烟灰缸收拾得干干净净以后回复了邮件。

在失去与外界的联系之前，丹尼尔的案件被提上了新闻，那时他已经杀害了自己的堂兄。  
卢克在岛上为他人而活的第无数天，研究人员告诉他，这次来了个杀人犯，只有和1号实验体相比精神要正常一些。  
卢克想，这个岛上谁不是杀人犯呢。  
当初委托人并没有让自己直接杀死丹尼尔，但到这个岛上，一切就难说了。卢克抬起头看丹尼尔，两个人都瘦了好一些，丹尼尔和他的试验编号隔得不远，住得也近，碰面的时候比起惊讶却在提醒他“该护理头发了”。  
“这个岛上之前并没有理发师。”卢克回答。  
“但是有好几个人的头发都护理得挺好的。”丹尼尔反驳。  
第二天实验刚开始，丹尼尔就以凶悍的攻击开场，到处都是他撒野的声音。卢克是藏在影子下的人，和结盟的埃索不紧不慢地捡着坚持不了多久的性命。他顺带观察丹尼尔攻击他人时的表情，不如说根本没有表情。  
他是怎么想的？第一人生因为杀人终止，第二人生被赋予杀人的任务，他也许以为这样就完了，但事实上他们每天都在复活，死不去，确实没有生命危险，卢克想，他的灵魂要比二十二岁年长还是年迈呢？  
接近终局时，埃索被牵绊住了，卢克救不及了，想借着黑夜了结丹尼尔，奈何没有计算准时机，天又亮了，丹尼尔和他四目相对，先打开了剪刀。  
“我是告发你杀人的人。”卢克说：“原本是想让你做替罪羔羊的，但显然你不需要我出手。”  
丹尼尔问：“你现在说出来是什么意思呢，鼓励我的杀气吗？”  
“没有，”卢克稍微思考了一下：“当初没有胁迫你，稍微有些后悔，要是胁迫你给我钱，和我睡觉之类的，可能你就会太恨我追着我到波兰，加入组织，把夜里杀人当做一份业余爱好，杀人也不会那么错漏百出，也不用比剪刀手爱德华还惨，还要被交易到这个破岛上。我觉得你像一个更坏的我，挺适合这个结局的，但比你更好的我成为你故事的一部分这件事让我很沮丧，而且在这里我已经没必要分白天黑夜杀人了。”  
“我不是机器人。”丹尼尔呢喃：“我也不了解你所说的讨厌，但等结束这场荒诞的实验，也许你可以带我去波兰看看。所有人都是罪有应得的，我和你像不像不是你陷入恋爱的借口。”  
那是卢克第一次听丹尼尔说这么长的句子，他管卢克的关注叫——  
“陷入恋爱”。  
眼神还是那么疯狂。

END


End file.
